Historia de uno, Vida de muchos…Momentos de Dos
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Maka rechazara a Soul y Soul buscara otras opciones? - te amo Soul-kun - susurro rosando aun sus labios con los suyos, haciendo sonreír al albino de lado, como un tiburón - jamás creí amarte a ti… Tsubaki -


Hola gente del mundo mundial =D

Yo, Alexiel Evans, eh venido con otro one-shot ante ustedes, y les pido una disculpa u.u, pero no eh podido actualizar mis fics, una, la escuela, dos, el trabajo, y tres~… el novio~ jajaja, nah, soy tan fea que nadie me mira, soy incomoda de mirar u.u XP, jajaja

Y bueno, es un one-shot que me imagine el otro día, pensado en:

¿Qué pasaría si Maka rechazara a Soul y Soul buscara otras opciones?

Me eh dado cuenta que la mayoría lo pone con casi las mismas

Kim, Jackye… etc. (no me recuerdo quien más, Maka no cuenta, porque es el amor de su vida)

Y bueno, decidí este pequeño cuento nada feliz =DD

Ahora… (Redoble de tambores)

¡DISFRUTAD!

* * *

><p><em>[…]Sin ti todo pasa lento<em>

_Y no lo puedo soportar_

_Sabiendo que no te tengo_

_Y que tu estas no alguien más […]_

_**B**__y __**Y**__ayo __**G**__utiérrez_

* * *

><p>"<strong>H<strong>istoria de uno, **V**ida de muchos…**M**omentos de **D**os"

One-shot

Sintió su rose en su mejilla, sus manos masculinas en su rostro, cerró los ojos satisfecha, sintiéndose estúpida por dentro de sentir aquello, jamás había sentido dicho sentimiento por alguien, ni siquiera por _él_

Soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y placer, placer de sentir aquello, de sentir su piel con la suya, de sentir _eso _con ese hombre

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar y acercándose a su persona, escuchando su masculina voz, su envolvente aliento, su seductor acento… dejándose llevar solo por él

Escucho algo de sus labios, pero estaba segura de qué, y después, sintió el rose de algo suave con su mejilla, más suave que las manos de él, mucho más suave, abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con los suyos, que la miraba atentos, brillantes y casi deslumbrantes, sonrió como siempre lo hace y se atrevió a tener por segunda vez la iniciativa, acercándose a su persona y uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, lento, corto y placentero para ambos

― te amo Soul-kun ― susurro rosando aun sus labios con los suyos, haciendo sonreír al albino de lado, como un tiburón

― jamás creí amarte a ti… ― la cerco tomándola de la cintura ― Tsubaki ― y los ojos de la rubia, que contemplaron aquello, se anegaron en lagrimas

* * *

><p>~ <strong>D<strong>os años antes ~

― te amo Maka ― la rubia lo miro asombrado, miro sus rubíes en busca de mentira, de que esas palabras fueran una broma… pero lo único que encontró fue verdad, sinceridad, genuino amor por ella

Dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de él, pegando sus manos a su pecho, asustada, mirándolo con terror

― aléjate ― susurro ― no Soul… tu… tu no me amas ― otro paso hacia atrás, más lejos de él, cada vez más, provocándolo a acercarse a ella, a acorralarla entre la pared y él mismo

― Si… te amo con todo mi corazón Maka Albarn ― se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios ― con toda mi alma y lo sabes ― la tomo de su estrecha cintura, pegándola a él, estando a milímetros de unir sus labios

La rubia lo empujo, lo intento alejar de su persona, pero no podía, la fuerza de ella era nada comparada con la de su arma, lo empujo más, lo golpeo, lo pateo, pero este nunca cedió, no quería hacerlo, no, porque la quería a ella, a ella junto a él, y nadie mas

Pareciera que es un amor enfermizo, pero el amor que él le tenía, excedía todo

― n-no Soul… tu… yo… ― sintió la mano masculina de su arma en su barbilla, girándola a su propio rostro, mirándola a los ojos, y obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo

― di lo que tengas que decir… pero di la verdad ― su voz denotaba rabia, y dolor, pero a la rubia no le importó…

― no te amo… ― susurro, siendo liberada al instante ― jamás te eh amado, y nunca te amare… solo eres mi mejor amigo ― y así, el corazón el albino menor… se destrozo

* * *

><p>~ <strong>U<strong>n año 10 meses **D**espués ~

Lo miro de reojo, sonrojándose, sintiendo sus mejillas arder a causa de la vergüenza de sus pensamientos

"_Soul es muy sexy… ¿Por qué carajos lo rechace antes?... fui una estúpida"_

Saco un papelito y escribió algo en el, pasándoselo al albino junto a él, estaban en clases, y el joven guadaña se estaba aburriendo como una ostia con la clase de Asuza

El albino, desinteresado abrió el papel, que con estricta rigurosidad, estaba doblado en cuatro partes

"_salgamos hoy ¿vale?"_

Soltó un resoplido molesto, levanto la mano, y le arrebató el lápiz a la rubia, dejándola con un puchero, y sin escribir unos minutos

Le devolvió el lápiz junto con el papel hecho bola

"_no de coña… lárgate sola"_

La chica volvió a hacer un puchero, escribiendo algo más

"_anda… te divertirás"_

Y le devolvió el papel, estirado y doblado de nuevo bien

El albino enojado, volvió a quitarle el lápiz, escribiendo mas esta vez, y regresándole el papel casi roto

"_si se trata de acostarte conmigo, venga, pero si no, jodete… no me interesan personas como tú, ya no… deja de intentar salir conmigo Maka… no lo lograras_

_P.d: si me devuelves el papel… dejo de ser tu arma ¿ok?... no me jodas más"_

La rubia doblo el papel, guardándolo en su bolsa de su sudadera, con las ganas de llorar, y aguantándoselas a mas no poder, mirando como el albino se dormía tranquilamente en su lugar junto a ella

Recordó las palabras que el albino le había dicho no hace mucho, cuando quiso intentar algo con él

"― _tu y yo solo somos arma y técnico… no más _―

― _pero Soul yo…. _―

― _solo arma y técnico… tú no eres de valor para mí en mi vida… solo te salvaría para salvar mi vida de Spirit… aléjate de mí Albarn _― _"_

Sintió las inmensas ganas de romper en llanto, pero no, seria fuerte, y conquistaría a Soul de nuevo, como la primera vez

* * *

><p>~ <strong>U<strong>n mes **D**espués ~

Miro al albino junto a su técnico, reían los dos de bromas que se hacían los unos a los otros, de recuerdos chuscos y divertidos

Sonrió sin darse cuenta, preguntándose una y otra vez en qué momento se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su técnico y el arma de su mejor amiga

No lo sabía, pero estaba contenta de estar enamorada de él

Era una persona maravillosa, tierna cuando quería, agresivo, protector, bondadoso, y con un sentido del humor único

Tomo la charola con panques y la llevo a la mesa frente a ellos

― Aquí ahí panques… si quieren ― sonrojada lo miro sonreírle

― Gracias Tsubaki, tu si sirves a tu Dios ― el peli azul no se percató del ambiente entre ambos jóvenes, entre la morena, y el albino

― puedo ir a tu baño… Tsubaki ― sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban al escuchar su nombre con ese tono de vez, tan… sensual

― cla-claro S-Soul-kun ― camino a la cocina de nuevo y no se atrevió a mirarlo, tomo un vaso de vidrio y la jarra de agua, sirviendo en el y dándole un trago

Soltó un suspiro y se sopló frenéticamente el rostro con la mano, intentando apaciguar el calor que había en el lugar (o simplemente el calor en su cuerpo)

¿Cuándo iba a dejar de ser como era con Soul?

No lo sabía, soltó un suspiro

― ¿cansada? ― dio un salto y se giró a ver a la persona que le formuló la pregunta

― Soul… este… bueno… un poco ― se rasco la mejilla nerviosa y evito mirarlo

"_siento mis mejillas arder… ¡qué pena!"_

Soul soltó una risita y se acercó a ella, tomando despreocupadamente su mano, la miro a los ojos y le sonrió de lado

―eres hermosa Tsubaki ― acaricio su mejilla ― daría mucho por tener una novia como tú ― y la morena no lo resistió…. Cayo desmayada en los brazos del albino, preocupándolo un poco y aturdiéndolo también

Además de arruinando su confesión

* * *

><p>Las personas que se aman de verdad son las ultimas en encontrar, primero van, desgraciadamente, las que te lastiman demasiado, y al último, as que te brindan su verdadero amor<p>

― te amo ― palabras fuertes, reducidas en cinco letras

* * *

><p><em>[…] Quisiera saber si eres tú, <em>

_Saber si te das vuelta,_

_Existo todavía… Oh! Oh! Oh! […]_

_[…] Quisiera saber si eres tú,_

_Solo tu cuerpo sigue aquí,_

_Esperando por ti… Oh! Oh! Oh! __[…]_

_**B**__y __**L**__os __**D**__aniels and __**N**__atalia __**L**__afourcade_

* * *

><p><strong>- F<strong>in –

* * *

><p>¿les gusto? La Sra. Inspiración hoy coopero mucho, ya que me dieron muuuuuuuuuuuchas ganas de actualizar <strong>L<strong>aboratory y otros dos fics… no les diré cuales

Solo esperen la actualización~ muahahahaha

Ahora, me muero de sueño

Gracias a las personas que me leen, las amo :3 jiji~

Se despide Alexiel Evans~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
